Are You Being Served?
Are You Being Served? is a British sitcom created and written by Jeremy Lloyd and David Croft, with contributions from Michael Knowles and John Chapman, for the BBC. It was set in the ladies' and gentlemen's clothing departments of Grace Brothers, a fictional London department store. Broadcast between 1972 and 1985 on BBC One, the sitcom spawned ten series and 69 episodes—5 of which are Christmas specials. Are You Being Served? was a great success in the UK and also captivated a large audience in the US, Canada, and Australia. Since its original release, all ten series—including Christmas specials—are available on DVD. In 2004, the sitcom was ranked 20th in the countdown of Britain's Best Sitcom.[1] It is regularly repeated worldwide (PBS in the United States; and on BBC UKTV in Australia and New Zealand). Since October 7, 2013 regular repeats returned to the UK onBBC Two as part of Daytime Classics.[2] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Are_You_Being_Served%3F# hide *1 History **1.1 Reception **1.2 Episodes *2 Spin-offs **2.1 Film **2.2 Other countries **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Are_You_Being_Served%3F#Grace_.26_Favour 2.3 Grace & Favour] *3 Characters **3.1 Main characters *4 Theme song *5 Merchandise **5.1 DVD releases *6 See also *7 Notes *8 References *9 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Are_You_Being_Served%3F&action=edit&section=1 edit The idea for the show came from Lloyd's brief period in the early 1950s working at Simpsons of Piccadilly, a clothing store which traded for over 60 years until 1999.[3] The inspiration for the store has also been credited to Rossiters of Paignton department store from the time Lloyd and Croft spent there,[4] and the former Clements of Watford. The series was penned under the Comedy Playhouse series, but the BBC disliked it and refused to air it. The episode ended up being aired as a filler due to the Munich massacreduring the 1972 Summer Olympics on 8 September 1972, which led to a full series being produced. The pilot was reshown at the beginning of the first series on 14 March 1973. That first series was aired in the same timeslot as Coronation Street on ITV, and consequently received relatively little attention. However, repeats shown later in the year were much more successful.[5] Although the pilot was produced in colour, the videotape was wiped in the 1970s leaving only a 16mm black-and-white film telerecording.[6] In 2009, the pilot episode was restored to full colour using the colour recovery technique previously used for the Dad's Army episode Room at the Bottom. The restored version was first shown on BBC2 on 1 January 2010 as part of an 'Are You Being Served' special night. It is not currently available on any DVD release yet. The show went on to receive huge audiences, with later episodes attracting up to 22 million viewers.[7] After 10 series, 69 episodes and a 13-year run, Are You Being Served? came to an end on 1 April 1985. In addition, the cast performed in character for a stage sketch on the BBC1 programme Variety on 19 June 1976. Of the original cast, only Frank Thornton, Mollie Sugden, John Inman, Wendy Richard and Nicholas Smith appeared in all 69 episodes of the programme's 13-year run; these five later featured in the sequel sitcom, Grace & Favour (also known as Are You Being Served? Again!). In 2004, Are You Being Served? came in twentieth in "Britain's Best Sitcom". In January 2010 the BBC screened the show's pilot programme (seen in colour for the first time since the early 1970s)[8] alongside several tribute shows to the late actors who appeared in the series with BBC2 dedicating an entire night to the show. Following the death of Frank Thornton on 16 March 2013, Nicholas Smith is the only surviving member of the original regular cast along with Mike Berry from the later seasons.[9] Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Are_You_Being_Served%3F&action=edit&section=2 edit During its run, the series attracted some mild criticism for its reliance on sexual stereotypes and double entendres, including jokes about Mrs. Slocombe's "pussy" (cat) e.g., Mrs Slocombe, "Animals are very psychic; the least sign of danger and my pussy's hair stands on end". John Inman's camp portrayal of Mr. Humphries as an effeminate man could easily be misinterpreted by viewers. Inman pointed out that Mr. Humphries' true sexual orientation was never explicitly stated in the series, and David Croft said in an interview that the character was not homosexual, but "just a mother's boy".[10] With a broad mixture of stereotypical gay characteristics, and picking up on ambiguous words such as queen, gay, and''camp'', viewers were never left in any doubt about Mr. Humphries' sexual orientation. In an episode of the spin-off Grace & Favour, the character is further described as neither a "woman's man" nor a "man's man" and as being "in limbo". The characters (Mr. Humphries especially) sometimes broke the fourth wall for comical effect. Episodeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Are_You_Being_Served%3F&action=edit&section=3 edit Main article: List of Are You Being Served? episodes Spin-offshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Are_You_Being_Served%3F&action=edit&section=4 edit Filmhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Are_You_Being_Served%3F&action=edit&section=5 edit Main article: Are You Being Served? (film) In 1977, an Are You Being Served? film was released using the same characters and cast. It was set in the fictional resort of Costa Plonka, in Spain. The film was an adaptation of the very successful stage version of the show, which played at the Winter Gardens Theatre, Blackpool over the summer of 1976. Other countrieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Are_You_Being_Served%3F&action=edit&section=6 edit The series has become very popular in the United States on PBS stations and on BBC America, as well as in many Commonwealth nations around the world. A US adaptation pilot episode called Beane's of Boston aired on 5 May 1979 on CBS, but it didn't make it to series. An Australian version, also called Are You Being Served?, ran for sixteen episodes from 1980 to 1981. It starred John Inman as Mr. Humphries, June Bronhill as a character similar to Mrs. Slocombe, and Shane Bourne. The store's name was changed to Bone Brothers, as Grace Brothers was the name of an actual department store chain in Australia. The show was aired in Canada during the late night on YTV. ''Grace & Favour''http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Are_You_Being_Served%3F&action=edit&section=7 edit Main article: Grace & Favour In 1992, most of the original cast reunited for a spin-off show called Grace & Favour. This series was called Are You Being Served? Again! in the United States and Canada. Charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Are_You_Being_Served%3F&action=edit&section=8 edit Cast of Are You Being Served? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Cast_of_Are_You_Being_Served_BBC_1970s.jpgOriginal cast of 1972-75. (From left): Mollie Sugden, Wendy Richard, Trevor Bannister, Nicholas Smith, Larry Martyn,Arthur Brough, John Inman, and Frank Thornton.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Aybs1981.jpgCast of late 1981. (left to right): (top) Arthur English, Wendy Richard, Benny Lee, Mike Berry; (bottom) Nicholas Smith, Frank Thornton, Mollie Sugden, Vivienne Johnson, John Inman, Kenneth Waller, Louise Burton Are You Being Served? featured humour based on sexual innuendo, misunderstandings, mistaken identity and occasional slapstick. In addition, there were sight gags generated by outrageous costumes which the characters were sometimes required to wear for store promotions, and gaudy store displays frequently featuring malfunctioning robotic mannequins. The show is remembered for its prolific use of double entendres. The main humorous base of the series was a merciless parody of the British class system. This permeated almost every interaction and was especially evident in the conversations between the maintenance men and the ostensibly higher-class store personnel. The episodes rarely left the store, and to parody the stereotype of the British class system, characters rarely addressed each other by their first names, even after work, opting for their formal titled names ("Mr", "Mrs", "Miss", or even "Captain"). When they did address each other by their first names, it was almost either as an aside, or often for a comical effect (e.g., an underling addressing a superior). Main charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Are_You_Being_Served%3F&action=edit&section=9 edit Main article: List of Are You Being Served? characters*'Mrs. Betty Slocombe', head of the ladies' department. She is known for her changing hair colour and conversations about her cat, which she always refers to as her "pussy". *'Mr. Wilberforce Claybourne Humphries', a camp man who lives with his mother. *'Captain Stephen Peacock', the haughty floorwalker who purportedly fought in the North Africa Campaign of World War II but was actually in the Service Corps and never saw combat. *'Miss Shirley Brahms', a young, attractive, working-class, cockney-speaking junior assistant to Mrs. Slocombe. *'Mr. Ernest Grainger', a 40-year veteran of Grace Brothers who often falls asleep on the job. *'Mr. Cuthbert Rumbold', the autocratic, obsequious (to Young Mr. Grace), yet bumbling and incompetent floor manager. *'Mr. James "Dick" Lucas', the young, penniless, womanising junior salesman. *'Young Mr. Grace', the very old, rich but stingy store owner, surrounded by attractive young women. *'Old Mr. Grace', Young Mr. Grace's older brother who eventually replaced him at the store, when Young Mr. Grace retired. *'Mr. Beverly Harman and Mr. Mash', the maintenance men who installed mechanised display units in store and were often scolded by Captain Peacock for being on the floor during opening hours. *'Mr. Percival Tebbs', Mr Grainger's replacement. He retired after only one year in the men's department. *'Mr. Harry Goldberg', Mr Tebbs' replacement. Originally the junior salesman he was promoted after showing to be a master salesman. Like Tebbs, Goldberg lasted only one year. *'Mr. Grossman', an expert shoe salesman, joined the men's department, when some of the floor space was given over to shoes. He lasted only four episodes. *'Mr. Klein' joined the department to help out with upcoming sales in the store. Klein lasted only four episodes. *'Mr. Bert Spooner' replaced Mr. Lucas and was similar to him in many ways. Theme songhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Are_You_Being_Served%3F&action=edit&section=10 edit The theme song, written by the show's co-writer David Croft and composer Ronnie Hazlehurst, consists of a lift girl (whose voice was provided by Stephanie Gathercole) announcing each floor over the musique concrète sounds of a cash register (which basically serves as the only percussion instrument) and a simple musical accompaniment. A remix of the theme was released in 1996 by a dance act calling itself "Grace Brothers",[11] and featured samples of John Inman and Frank Thornton. There is a homage to the theme song in the Ladytron song "Paco!" from the album "604", and New Zealand band Minuit's "I hate guns". A version of the theme song is featured on the album The Ape Of Naples by the experimental music group Coil. The theme song has also been covered by Australian band Regurgitator on their 1999 album ...art. Pop singer Jamelia's song "Window Shopping" (from her 2006 album Walk with Me) begins with a sample of the familiar cash register sound effect as well as Mrs. Slocombe's voice inquiring, "Good morning, Mr Grainger; are you free?". Merchandisehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Are_You_Being_Served%3F&action=edit&section=11 edit Seven early episodes were novelised for a book, written by Jeremy Lloyd, called Are You Being Served? – Camping In and other Fiascos. This was written in 1976, and republished in 1997 by KQED Books. The seven episodes featured are Camping In, Up Captain Peacock, Wedding Bells, His and Hers, Coffee Morning, The Hand of Fate and The Clock. In 1995, KQED Books published Are You Being Served – The Inside Story by Adrian Rigelsford, Anthony Brown, and Geoff Tibbals, with a foreword by Jeremy Lloyd, and sub-titled: "The Inside Story of Britain's Funniest – and Public Television's Favorite – Comedy Series". In 212 pages, the book's six chapters cover: The Cast of Characters, Behind the Scenes, The Episodes, The Spin-offs, Trivia Quiz, and Glossary. ISBN 0-912333-04-9. In 1999, I'm Free! The Complete Are You Being Served?, a guide to the series, was published by Orion Books. It was written by Richard Webber, with contributions from David Croft and Jeremy Lloyd. A board game was also produced in the 1970s. Players moved round a board resembling the shop floor to purchase one item from each of the four counters and leave the store, before their opponents and without going over budget. DVD releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Are_You_Being_Served%3F&action=edit&section=12 edit All Ten Series, including both the black & white and colour versions of the pilot episode and all five Christmas specials from those years, are now available on DVD in the UK (Region 2). Are You Being Served: the Movie was released in 2002. All ten series, as well as both series of Grace & Favour (in packaging titled Are You Being Served? Again!) and the film are available on DVD in Region 1 (North America). All ten series, as well as both series of Grace & Favour (in correctly titled packaging) and the film have been released in Australia (Region 4). A DVD titled Are You Being Served? – Best of The Early Years and Are You Being Served? Christmas Specials have also been released. Category:1972 television series debuts Category:1985 television series endings